Power and responsiblity
by demonic hellfire
Summary: AU Magneto sends Wanda to Xavier and Pietro loses his memory and is found by the Parker's has some other Marvel characters as well
1. prologue

I do not know any of the characters and this is done with permission.

Updated 2/18/2012

Magneto held Wanda close to him as he watched the house they, his wife and son had lived in engulfed in flames. Wanda was crying she had not meant to start a fire, but her powers had emerged when she was angry with her brother and this was the result now they watched unable to save either one of their family members. Magneto signed this was to much for him to bear and Wanda could not control her powers although he knew that he was doing what was best he could not help but think of what his old friend Xavier would do to Wanda now that he was going to turn her over to him. As they flew away Wanda was crying and Magneto was thinking about what he was now doing, if they had looked back they would have seen a silver hair blur running out of the fire just before the house collapsed.

Charles Xavier was on the patio when he saw Magneto carrying a young girl in his arm she was crying as Magneto flew down. "Hello Erik what brings you here?" Charles asked.

"My daughter is having trouble controlling her powers so I'm leaving her in your care Charles." Magneto said.

"So this is her then." Charles said looking at the weeping child.

"Yes and now I must take my leave." Magneto said as he placed Wanda on the ground.

"Father don't leave me." Wanda said sobbing uncontrollably.

"I'm sorry Wanda, but I have no choice you can't control your powers so I'm leaving you with someone who can help you gain control of them." Magneto said trying to suppress tears of his on has he flew off.

Charles looked at Magneto as he flew away and then to the girl he had left in his care. "Child what is your name?" He asked her.

"Wanda." The girl said still crying.

"Wanda why are you crying?" Charles asked not wanting to have to resort to his telepathy.

"I killed my brother but I didn't mean to." Wanda said still crying.

"Its okay Wanda I know you didn't mean to but can you tell me what happened." Charles said.

"I got angry at him and suddenly something came out of my hand a hit the wall causing it to burst into flames." Wanda said still crying.

"Wanda I can help you control your powers so that this does not happen again." Charles said as he heard a crash from inside and heard a male voice say "Jean did it." Then quickly followed by a female voice saying "I did not." Then he heard Storm say "Can you both clean this mess up please." This caused Wanda who also had heard it to laugh a little bit. As they entered the house Storm noticed the girl by Xavier and asked "Charles who is?"

"This is Wanda Lensher and she will be joining us here at the mansion." Charles said.

To which Ororo asked "Charles do you thin its a good idea to have..."

Charles cut her off "Yes, Erik dropped her off himself so we do not have to worry about that."

Ororo then walked over to Wanda and asked "Child would you like to have me or Charles show you around."

Wanda paused for a moment to think about then said "I'll want to show me around." She said to Ororo. As they walked away Charles couldn't help but wonder as to what the future would hold for him and the young mutants in his care.

* * *

><p>May and Ben Parker were walking with their seven year daughter Jessica and seven year old nephew Peter home after they had seen a movie at the theater when they saw a boy about Peter's age on the sidewalk here them as they approached him they were shocked to see that he had burns on his body.<p>

"Son what's your name?" Ben asked the boy.

"Pietro." The boy replied.

"Pietro that's a nice name, do you have any family dear?" May asked him.

"I... I can't remember." Pietro said.

"If you want you can live with us, but first let's get you to a hospital." Ben said.

"Okay." Pietro said happy to be part of a family even if he could not remember his past.

* * *

><p><strong>(AN) So Wanda is at Xavier and Pietro is living with the Parker's and just to be clear Jessica is Spider-Woman and also please R&R**


	2. eleven years later

**(A/N Spyder is Red Witch OC that I use with permission)**

Eleven years later

* * *

><p>Bayville High School<p>

Wanda was walking between her second and third hour classes lost in thought about her dead brother who she had accidentally killed when she ran into Todd again. "Hey there hot stuff." Todd said.

Wanda let out a groan "Why can't he just take no for an answer" she though. "For the last time Todd leave me alone." She snarled at him. Then walked past him without a second thought.

"What's up with her today?" Todd asked himself as he turned and headed for his next class. The exchange had not gone unnoticed by a couple of students including Matt Murdoch, Angelica Jones, and Danny Ketch.

* * *

><p>Midtown High School<p>

"Hey Pietro." Peter said as he neared his brother locker.

"Yeah Peter." Pietro said as he closed his locker.

"Are you going out tonight?" Peter asked as they both knew what he meant by that phrase as they both sometimes fought crime at night with Ben and May permission of course. Peter had been bitten by a radioactive spider or so he said and could now shot webbing, cling to walls, had the proportional strength and speed of a spider, and what he had come to call a "spidey sense" that alerted him to danger which coupled with his martial arts skills made him a very hard person to beat. The reason that they fought crime was because Ben had taken a large amount of time in telling them that "Great power came with great respectability", so when Peter got his powers he thought about how he could use them to help the community not for personal gain **(A/N those preventing Uncle Ben's death because Ben was not waiting for Peter after the wrestling match and so the thief did not take Uncle Ben's car and shot him while doing it)**

"Can't have to help Ollie with some of her health homework." Pietro said, after he had gotten out of the hospital he had started to learn everything he could about the human body as he wanted to figure out why he had lost his memories. Ollie was their fourteen year old adopted sister who had gray skin and could shot electric webbing out of her hands like Peter, and could cling to walls they had found her on the streets five years ago.

"Hey guys whats up?" A female voice said behind them as they turned around they saw their sister Jessica staying there.

"Nothing much." Peter said "how about you."

"Same old, same old." Jessica said smiling, Jessica who had developed the ability to shoot bio-venom could fly, was also a martial artist, and sometimes joined her brothers night crime fighting.

"Going to the game tonight?" Peter asked referring to the Bayville High versus Midtown High football game in Bayville.

"Yeah, what about you guys?" Jessica asked.

"Might depends on if I don't get permission to go out and do other things tonight." Peter said.

"Okay see you guys at home." Jessica said as walked to her next class.

"Later." Peter and Pietro said at the same time as started to walk to their next class.

* * *

><p>Added 218/2012

(That night at the game)

Jessica was exiting the bathroom when she saw some of the Bayville football players beating up a kid. "Leave him alone." Jessica said in a somewhat commanding voice.

"Or what you can't stop us." The leader of the group said chuckling.

"Duncan!" Another voice yelled and Jessica saw a boy with red sunglasses on moving towards the group of football players distracting them from her which was all she needed as she made her move towards the leader of the group a person who from her experience looked like he was all brawn and no brains. With a swift kick to his mid-section she separated him from the kid he was beating up stunning the rest of the football players long enough for her to pulled the teen they had been beating away. Just then an explosion knocked them off their feet.


	3. assembling

When Jessica got to her feet she saw the teen she had just saved lying on the dirt near her as she approached the teen it became clear that he was not breathing. She moved over to the teen and began to deliver CPR to him. After delivering CPR for about fifteen seconds the boy began to cough. "Thank god thought you were going to die there for a moment." Jessica said relieved that the teen was not dead, looking at him although he looked a little slimy and smelt funny he was easy to look at in her opinion.

"Takes more then that to take me down yo." The teen said.

"The name's Jessica what's yours?" Jessica asked.

"Todd." The boy said.

"So Todd why were those jerks beating you up?" Jessica asked. As Todd was about to tell her Peter ran over.

"Jess are you all right?" Peter asked.

"I'm fine you can stop being a worried brother." Jessica said half teasingly and also so that Todd knew that Peter was not her boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Parker Resident's<p>

Pietro was helping Ollie with her health homework when the doorbell rang. Pietro went to the door and saw a man in a S.H.I.E.L.D. uniform staying there. Pietro knew what S.H.I.E.L.D was due to Ben had been a former agent there.

* * *

><p>Bayville<p>

Scott Summers got to his feet groaning he looked around confused he knew that he had not destroyed the propane tank but someone had as he got closer to the site of the explosion he saw Matt and Angelica trying to calm Danny down without much success considering that Danny's head was now a flaming skull.

"Look at me I look like a side show freak." Danny snarled.

"You don't look too bad." Matt said trying to calm him down.

"Matt's right Danny you're still alive and that's all that matters." Angelica said. Just then Scott tripped over a piece of debris. Matt turned towards the sound and said "Got something to add Summers."

"How..." Scott began to ask.

"Your heartbeat its unique. Also the fact that your calm for the most part tells me you have some experience in this sort of situation." Matt replied.

"You're a mutant?" Scott asked.

Matt laughed "Danny and Angelica are I just got hit in the eyes by radioactive waste."

* * *

><p>Two hours later Parker Residents<p>

As Ben, May, Peter, and Jessica came home. As they entered the house they saw Pietro talking with a S.H.I.E.L.D agent with an eye-patch. "Well now that the family's all here I'd like to make you an offer." The agent said.

"What kind of offer Commander Fury?" Ben asked.

"I want your kids to be a part of the new Avengers program." Fury said.

"How are to refuse an offer from the head of S.H.I.E.L.D himself." May said surprising everyone their expect Fury.


End file.
